Gabriel Van Helsing
Gabriel Van Helsing is a re-imagined version of Abraham Van Helsing from the 2004 action film. Biography The character has lost his memory, and has only clues to his history and true identity. Throughout the film Van Helsing numerous references are made to the archangel Gabriel, the "Left Hand of God," and the fact that Van Helsing has nightmares about horrific battle scenes throughout history that hint at a supernatural lifespan. Also, in the film Van Helsing mentions to his friar sidekick Carl that he remembers a battle with the Romans at Masada in the year 72 A.D. At the end of the film, Count Dracula claims that it was a younger Van Helsing who murdered him centuries before, thus beginning the cycle which resulted in Dracula becoming a vampire. Antagonists Count Dracula is a 450 year-old vampire. He was once the son of Anna Valerious' ancestor, Valerious the Elder, but was killed by Van Helsing. Dracula's spirit made a pact with the devil for vampire powers and eternal life as an undead blood-drinker. Valerious the Elder vowed that his descendants would never enter Heaven until Dracula was slain from their land. Dracula's quest is to animate his undead children and increase his vampire family, and he uses his brides, Dr. Frankenstein, Igor, werewolves, and Dwergi to achieve his ambitions. The Brides of Dracula, Verona, Marishka and Aleera. The Wolf Man Velkan Valerious is not a true villain in that werewolves have no control over their transformations, and thus cannot distinguish a friend from prey. As a werewolf, he is under compulsion to Dracula's will and is forced to do whatever Dracula tells him to do. A topic of debate is Dracula's control over werewolves. Dracula can fully control werewolves, except for Van Helsing, (this is why Velkan could not kill Dracula; Velken was bitten by the first wolfman seen in the film, and Van Helsing was bitten by Velkan) but can conversely only be killed by a werewolf, which Carl figures out after deciphering a montage on a tapestry in the Valerious castle. Igor is Dr. Frankenstein's former lab assistant who betrayed him to Dracula. The Dwergi are Germanic trolls or gnomes that do the Count's bidding. Mr Hyde (Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde) fights Van Helsing at the beginning of the film. Once a scientist, Dr. Jekyll was turned into the evil Mr. Hyde upon a series of experiments. edit Weapons Van Helsing carries a series of Steampunk-Universe-type weapons and gadgets which he uses in battling monsters. What follows below is a short overview of all of Gabriel's tools and gadgets in the Van Helsing universe. Equipment Handheld Buzz Saws These are electronically-operated circular saw blades which can be held by a hand, and then pumped to full power by a lever which is shown in the film being repeatedly pressed faster and faster by Van Helsing. These blades are very sharp, easily cutting through flesh and bone, and can also be tossed in order to pin someone up against a wall who is a few feet away, as demonstrated in the movie when this happens to Igor. Crossbow This is a highly advanced crossbow that can fire many arrows in rapid succession, due to gas propulsion, like some machine guns. It can spring open and be ready for use, as shown when Van Helsing in the movie pulls it out of a bag, and the crossbow's head snaps open, in order to fire at Dracula's Brides. It does need to be reloaded, and its arrows can be dipped in holy water and fired at vampires, killing them. This was demonstrated when Van Helsing killed Marishka, one of the brides of Dracula. She was the first one of the brides to face her downfall. Vampire Bomb This weapon was invented by Carl. According to him, it can generate the same amount of light energy as the sun. Similar to a weapon in Blade II, it is an unstable combination of bottled magma from Mount Vesuvius and pure alkaline from the Gobi Desert. It generates a powerful heat intensity, and can instantly vaporize many vampires within a big area of the bomb as shown when the bomb cleanses an entire mansion full of vampires. Grappling-Hook Gun This gun can fire a very long and powerful rope with a barb on the end which apparently is so powerful it can travel across a massive river and still pierce a tree trunk on the other side. It can also be used as an offensive weapon, demonstrated in the beginning of the film when Van Helsing fires it into the chest of Mr. Hyde to pull him down from the roof of Notre Dame Cathedral. Van Helsing also uses this to escape Castle Frankenstein with Anna and to get away from her werewolf brother. Firearms Van Helsing has two revolvers, usually loaded with silver bullets, which he uses to kill Velkan, a werewolf at the time. Additionally, when he visits Frankenstein Castle for the first time, he carries a short barreled, pump action shotgun. Physical appearance Van Helsing has long, dark brown hair. He also stands at about 6 feet'2 1/2 inches tall. He wears a billowing black duster, and wears a hat resembling a fedora. As a werewolf, Van Helsing becomes considerably taller and muscular. His fur is black and he becomes a rampaging beast even more powerful than the Count Dracula himself. Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Successful characters Category:Trash talking characters